Lips Of An Angel
by SweetLullaby
Summary: [HPDM] [Os, Slash, Traduction] Draco reçoit un coup de téléphone au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu’il se trouve allongé à coté d’une blonde endormie. Qui cela peutil être ?


**Lips of an Angel

* * *

**

**Auteur** : Pri

**Traductrice** : SweetLullaby

**Résumé** : Os, Slash HPDM .. Draco reçoit un coup de téléphone au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'il se trouve allongé à coté d'une blonde endormie. Qui cela peut-il être ?

**Genre/Rating** : Romance/Drama

**A propos de l'auteur : **Le lien de la V.O se trouve dans mon profile.

**Note de la traductrice** : Une nouvelle traduction d'un Os Hpdm que j'ai beaucoup aimé.

Pour ma part, je vous conseille fortement d'écouter la chanson d'**Hinder** en même temps que la lecture.

**Remerciement **A l'immense et la génialissime **Tigresse **(alias **Devil Pops LRDM** sur ffnet – elle écrit une super fiction au temps des maraudeurs :D - ), la plus grande fan que le monde est engendré du grand Argus Rusard, pour sa patience et sa relecture , ses conseils, son aide plus que précieuse, nos insomnies communes, et plus encore ….. Je te fais de gros bisous baveux à la Paddy ….. Et surtout n'oublie pas de te tourner :)

Je profite également de cette publication pour remercier les anonymes qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur mes autres traductions, j'ai été plus que ravie de les recevoir. j'ai répondu à tous les autres .. normalement ;) ... si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse. :)

Merci à **Pri** pour son autorisation, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

**Disclaimer **: Et non je ne possède rien ! L'univers Hp appartient à JKR, l'histoire est la propriété de **Pri**, je ne suis que la traductrice.

* * *

_//Honey, why you callin' me so late?  
__It's kinda hard to talk right now//_

Le cri perçant du téléphone tira deux blonds d'un sommeil profond. Draco, son côté du lit étant le plus proche, tâtonna à la recherche de l'appareil et décrocha. Quand il réussit enfin à le porter à l'oreille, il marmonna un « Salut » ensommeillé.

Un moment plus tard, une voix bien trop familière, qu'il aimait beaucoup et qui lui manquait terriblement, se fit entendre et l'homme de vingt-cinq ans se redressa.

"Qui est-ce ?" marmotta Aida, la compagne de Draco depuis presque six mois maintenant.

"Personne, Aida," assura Draco de manière réconfortante tout en lui lissant ses cheveux emmêlés. "Retourne juste te coucher."

"Mmhmm…" lui répondit-elle alors qu'il se levait du lit et quittait la pièce, fermant la porte aussi discrètement qu'il pouvait.

Il traversa à grandes enjambées le salon et ne parla plus avant d'être confortablement installé sur le divan miteux. Lui et Aida avaient vraiment besoin d'en acheter un neuf – Il l'avait depuis une éternité. Le blond détestait l'idée de s'en débarrasser; il avait eu de trop bons souvenirs là-dessus.

Reposant son bras sur l'accoudoir, il rechercha dans sa mémoire les raisons qui pourraient expliquer ce coup de fil de deux heures du matin.

"Chéri," demanda Draco doucement, "Pourquoi appelles-tu si tard?"

"Je suis désolé--" commença la voix à l'autre extrémité. "Je tombe mal?"

"Non, pas vraiment, mais… c'est un peu difficile de parler maintenant, Harry."

_//And honey, why you cryin'?  
Is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper cuz I can't be too loud//_

Draco remarqua le souffle irrégulier de son interlocuteur. Le blond pouvait presque imaginer son ex compter jusqu'à 10, avant d'entendre un "sept" chuchoté à son oreille. Harry ne semblait pas furieux. Aussi, si l'homme aux cheveux noirs corbeau cherchait à se maîtriser de cette manière, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose: Il pleurait.

"Chéri ?" demanda Draco. "Chéri, pourquoi pleures-tu ?"

Un million de pensées traversèrent sa tête.

Harry n'aurait jamais appelé si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Etait-il blessé ?

Il se demanda, assez inquiet, s'il serait possible qu'il parte au beau milieu de la nuit sans qu'Aida ne pose de questions, et interrogea son ex :

"Est ce que tout va bien?"

"Ouais, c'est juste que… tu m'as manqué." Harry laissa échapper un rire hésitant. "En fait, tu m'as énormément manqué. Plus que d'habitude… Tu sais, j'ai rêvé de toi – un cauchemar en fait, et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais bouleversé. Et tu m'as manqué depuis. Et tu m'as manqué une heure après. Et tu me manques maintenant même quand je te parle."

Draco ferma les yeux.

Oh, pourquoi était-il si facile pour eux de se dire ce qu'ils ressentaient _maintenant_ ?

Merde!

Il envoya au diable la sagesse, la distance à garder et une centaine d'autres choses.

Tendrement, il répondit : "Tu me manques toi aussi."

"Quoi?" demanda Harry. "Je n'arrive pas à t'entendre."

" Tu me manques toi aussi," répéta Draco plus distinctement, avant de s'excuser. " Je dois chuchoter parce que si je suis trop bruyant, Aida se réveillera."

Harry était calme, mais il se faisait violence pour dire quelque chose, Draco l'aurait parié. Aida, un nouveau prénom pour lui (la dernière en date avait été Isabella), mais il ne fut pas surpris. Cela devait bien faire un an qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés.

"Que s'est-il passé dans ce cauchemar?" chuchota le blond. Sa voix, profonde et posée, assurait son interlocuteur de sa présence et de son soutien. Il essayait d'envoyer du réconfort à Harry, à travers les kilomètres de fils entre eux, réconfort pour un homme avec qui il avait passé cinq années de sa vie.

"Ce n'était pas un cauchemar jusqu'à mon réveil," répondit Harry, pleurant discrètement, mais ouvertement à présent. "Tu étais au lit avec moi et je te réveillais pour aller au travail. On s'est embrassé et puis… Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé après, ok? Mais, tu étais là, moi aussi et nous étions ensemble. C'était le plus important."

"Harry…" Le blond savait que les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche laisseraient la porte ouverte à tout un tas de problèmes, pourtant il était incapable de les arrêter.

" Cela ressemble à un rêve que je voudrais avoir" avoua-t-il." Ça avait l'air d'être agréable."

"Tu sais quel est le problème avec les rêves comme ça, Draco?"

"Dis moi, chéri."

"Tôt ou tard, tu dois te réveiller."

Draco exhala faiblement. Les mots lui firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. "Je suis désolé, Harry."

"Ouais," répliqua Harry. "Je le suis aussi."

_//Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you//_

De nouveau, Draco laissa ses paupières recouvrir ses yeux bleus argentés.

Il appuya sa tête contre le dossier du divan, se pinçant l'arête de son nez.

A l'intérieur de sa poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade.

Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, et apparemment Harry non plus, parce que les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un bon moment.

_Une douce main dans l'obscurité, balayant les vieilles blessures… Des doigts rugueux courant sur une peau lisse… Un puissant dos tapissé de cicatrices… Des bras musclés l'enserrant solidement… Des yeux verts plus profonds que l'océan… Harry._

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda enfin Draco.

Harry semblait gesticuler derrière son téléphone. "Je vais bien. Je suis en congé là, donc je passe pas mal de temps à la maison avec Bram. J'apprends à cuisiner."

"Tu cuisines?"

"J'essaye."

Draco lâcha un petit rire. "Tu aimes passer du temps dans la cuisine, chéri?"

"Ça me fait penser à toi."

Le blond soupira. Il pouvait aisément imaginer _pourquoi_ la cuisine faisait penser Harry à lui. En cinq ans de vie commune, il en avait fait la majeure partie.

Mais, où était donc passée toute cette franchise, il y a deux ans ?

"Dieu, Harry. Je suis sonné."

"Puis-je te poser une question?"

"Ouais," affirma Draco, inquiet par cette demande, et par celle qui suivrait.

"As-tu déjà pensé à moi?"

"Oui, Harry. Bien sûr que je le fais."

"Je te manque aussi ?"

"Putain, oui. Pourquoi voulais-tu me demander ça?"

"Je voulais savoir"

Draco soupira. "Laisse-moi te le dire de cette façon. Ma petite amie depuis six mois est étendue sur le lit dans une pièce d'à coté. Elle est belle, intelligente - possède aussi un sens de l'humour diabolique. Elle aime même cuisiner."

"Elle a l'air parfaite pour toi," déclara Harry, la voix quelque peu étranglée.

"Ouais, c'est juste," répliqua Draco. "Excepté, la plupart du temps, quand je souhaite qu'elle soit toi."

_//It's funny that you're callin' me tonight  
And yes, I've dreamt of you too//_

Encore une fois, il eut un silence aux deux bouts du fil.

Draco sourit et poussa un grognement de satisfaction. Il entendit Harry rire tout bas.

"Tout ce que je peux dire," lui assura Harry, presque en riant, "c'est que je suis sûr qu'elle aura du mal à me ressembler."

"Il lui manque certaines qualités, oui."

Harry rigola carrément sur le coup, bien qu'il se contenait. "J'en suis persuadé."

L'humour semblait alléger la tension comme dans les premiers jours, avant qu'ils n'emménagent ensemble.

Draco se rappelait des matins similaires à celui-ci, dans le passé.

Parfois, Harry et lui restaient debout assez tard, parlant au téléphone et riant.

D'habitude, les souvenirs lui comprimaient violemment la poitrine avec cet amour, un amour qui ne voulait _foutrement pas crever_. Le truc, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, c'est qu'il ne désirait pas qu'il disparaisse.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, il s'était assoupi sur se même canapé et avait rêvé d'un souvenir.

Il s'était réveillé peiné et nauséeux. Mais ce soir… Ce soir, à cet instant précis, le rêve-souvenir le faisait seulement sourire.

" C'est drôle que tu m'appelles ce soir. "

La voix d'Harry semblait contenir un sourire. "Oh ? "

" Ouais … J'ai rêvé de toi, moi aussi. "

Un souffle se fit entendre de l'autre côté du téléphone, mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée. Draco prit cela comme un signe pour continuer.

" Tu …" Après une légère hésitation, le blond continua. "Te souviens-tu de ce jour? Quand il a plu si fort et que les lumières ont sauté ?"

"Oh…"  
  
"On était au cœur de l'été… Normalement chaud comme l'enfer… mais la pluie avait tout refroidi et on avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres… sauf les stores…" Les yeux de Draco prirent une nuance parfaite de bleu clair alors qu'il évoquait ce souvenir. " On avait allumé chaque bougie qu'on avait pu trouver et bu de la bière dans ces affreux verres à vin que Hermione nous avait offert pour Noël. Et alors…" il déglutit, incapable d'en dire plus.

" Et alors on avait fait l'amour sur le sol du salon," conclut Harry.

"Ouais," confirma Draco. "Ouais, on l'a fait, aussi sûr que deux et deux font quatre, n'est-ce pas ?"

_-** Vous n'aimez que parce que vous ne pouvez vous en empêcher **-  
__-- Kim Anderson -- **(1)**_

"Je ne rêve pas de souvenirs," indiqua Harry abruptement.

"Jamais?" demanda Draco, vraiment curieux.

"Je me souviens d'eux, mais non, je n'en rêve pas. C'est davantage… je reprends là où nous nous sommes arrêtés. La manière dont je souhaite que ça se termine, la façon dont j'aimerais que Rhett et Scarlett soient réunis à la fin."

Draco s'esclaffa. "Pourrais-tu faire encore plus gay?"

"Probablement pas." Par la voix d'Harry, Draco savait qu'il arborait un immense sourire. "Mais d'un autre côté, je n'ai jamais essayé de l'être. D'ailleurs, tu sais ce que je ressens à propos de ça."

Et en effet, Draco le savait. Harry ne s'était jamais étiqueté une seule fois comme tel. Il avait été attiré par Draco, purement et simplement, et maintenant, il semblait l'être par Bram… Bram? Un autre nouveau prénom. Une pensée jaillit dans sa tête, une interrogation, mais avant de la lui poser, Harry devait encore parler.

"Tu sais d'où vient le problème pour moi, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Je rêve de ce que j'aimerais que la vie soit maintenant… Et tu rêves des bons moments… J'ai raison?"

"Ouais. Et?"

" Peut-être si nous rêvions de ce qu'était notre vie... durant les mauvais temps... nous pourrions cesser de manquer l'un à l'autre."

_//Does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No, I don't think she has a clue//_

"Ça fait mal, Harry."

"Dur, n'est ce pas ? Mais c'est vrai, Draco. Ne me dit pas que tu ne te rappelles pas des mauvais moments."

Draco ne répondit pas. Harry avait raison.

Ils avaient été, jusqu'au moindre détail, aussi mauvais que les bons moments avaient été merveilleux.

Vers la fin, les bons avaient été plus que rares -- Ils étaient devenus quasi inexistants.

Finalement, Draco répondit : "Oui. Je me souviens des mauvais moments, Harry." Il marqua une pause et puis laissa échapper un souffle doux. "Mais pour ma part, j'ai toujours pensé que si on mettait tous les deux nos soucis de côté, ça aurait pu marcher."

"Je ne me souviens même plus de tout les merdes qu'il nous a fallu pour nous réunir." répliqua Harry.

"Je ne sais pas ce qui a mal tourné non plus."

"Tu ne peux pas arranger quelque chose si tu ne sais pas où trouver le problème."

"Tu y penses beaucoup, non ?"

"C'est évident, n'est ce pas?" demanda Harry, en continuant : "Oui. Je me demande quand notre destin a été scellé. Est ce que c'était le jour où je t'ai incité à aller manger seul avec tes parents?"

"… Où était-ce le jour où j'ai arrêté de t'appeler quand je rentrais à la maison après le travail? Je me le demande aussi." Alors, le mot 'demande' mit en avant une question dans l'esprit de Draco. " Sait-il que tu es en train de me parler? Je veux dire, est-ce que votre relation commence à capoter ?"

"Je ne pense pas qu'il le sache," répondit Harry, dans un ton tout à fait évident à décrypter : '_Non, il ne sait pas et je n'ai pas la moindre intention ou l'envie de lui dire.'_

Draco gloussa. Harry était un maître du mensonge par omission.

"Est-ce que Aida sait que tu souhaites qu'elle soit moi? Je sais que tu lui as dit que je n'étais personne quand j'ai appelé."

"Non," lui fit savoir Draco. "Elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait un indice."

_//It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet coming from the lips of an angel//_

"Tu as toujours été bon pour cacher les choses, Draco. Peut être même trop bon."

Draco eut un sourire. "Ouais, sans doute."

Harry soupira, mais il y avait de la gaîté dans ce bruit. "Draco, Draco. Qu'allons-nous faire de toi ?"

"Je ne sais pas, mais je reconnais que ta voix prononçant de nouveau mon prénom est la chose la plus douce que j'ai entendue en six mois."

_//Hearing those words,  
It makes me weak//_

"Je ne pense pas que Bram ait un indice non plus Je suppose qu'il sait que nous nous parlons toujours, mais je ne crois pas qu'il sache."

"Sache quoi, chéri?"

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et Draco l'entendit changer de position. Un bruit puis " Je ne pense pas qu'il sache… Que je t'aime toujours Draco."

Le cœur de du blond entama une danse de la joie tandis que son estomac chutait de 15 étages en 2 secondes.

Il se pencha en avant afin de mettre sa tête entre ses jambes, dans une tentative d'empêcher la pièce de tourner autour de lui de la façon dont elle le fit soudainement.

"Oh…" hoqueta Draco. "Harry, je…"

"Je sais…je veux dire, tu es retourné aux filles, non? Tu cours après les jupons maintenant."

" Les filles ont une meilleure chance avec moi c'est sûr. Aucun homme ne pourra jamais prendre ta place." Draco se racla la gorge. "Et elles ne sont jamais à la hauteur, elles sont juste de meilleure compagnie. Mais maudit sois-tu, Harry, pour dire que tu m'aimes toujours et rajouter que je "cours après les jupons" parce que…"

"Parce que quoi?"

Il gémit, se tira les cheveux, et essaya de soulager la pression dans sa poitrine. "Ces mots, entendre ce que j'ai rêvé que tu me dises encore depuis tellement longtemps, ça me rend faible et fort à la fois."

Il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

Draco n'était pas inquiet, il avait le sentiment qu'Harry comprendrait.

_//And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of angel//_

Draco jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge du magnétoscope à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il était presque trois heures et demi du matin.

"Nous devrions probablement raccrocher."

"J'ai tout gâché, n'est ce pas ?" demanda Harry. "J'ai seulement voulu te dire la vérité."

"Tu n'as rien gâché," déclara Draco. "Je ne veux jamais te dire adieu. Je veux que cette conversation dure pour le reste de ma vie. Mais merde, Harry."

"Mais quoi?….Mais quoi Draco?"

" Tu rends ça dur, d'être fidèle."

**- Le véritable amour n'a jamais eu un cours facile **_-  
-- William Shakespeare -- **(2)**_

"Tu as toujours été fidèle."

"Tu me traitais de chien vers la fin. Je suppose que j'ai décidé d'être un meilleur bâtard."

"Draco, je suis désolé pour les choses que je -"

"Je suis désolée aussi, pour tout ce que je-"

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent. Beaucoup trop de mots étaient restés inexprimés, pendant trop longtemps. Trop de temps perdu, et tant de souffrances inutiles !

"Et bien, bonne nuit Harry."

"Ouais…" répliqua Harry, et Draco put entendre les pleurs retenus dans sa voix. "Bonne nuit, Draco."

Click.

Tonalité.

Draco reposa sa tête et ses mains et, aussi silencieusement qu'il pouvait, commença à sangloter.

_//Honey, why you callin' me so late?//_

"Allo?"

La voix d'Harry était groggy. Les chiffres rouges lumineux du réveil indiquaient 4 heures et quart.

"Harry?" la voix familière lui fit manquer un battement au coeur.

"Draco? Chéri, pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tard?" Harry se redressa dans le lit.

"Je ne pouvais pas attendre une seconde de plus. J'ai réveillé Bram?"

"Non," répondit l'homme à la chevelure d'un noir de jais. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la place vide du lit. "Bram et moi avons rompu quelques jours après notre conversation d'il y a deux mois."

"Je suis désolé."

"Pas moi."

Un ange passa entre les deux hommes.

"J'aimerais vraiment te voir," annonça enfin Draco.

"Bien sûr," répliqua Harry, se sentant enthousiaste pour la première fois depuis deux ans. "Quand?"

"Tout de suite. Peux-tu venir ouvrir ta porte d'entrée ? Il caille dehors."

Harry fixa le téléphone pendant un moment puis raccrocha. Il se précipita dans l'entrée et ouvrit la porte. Draco, en chair et en os, rentra et la referma derrière lui.

Les deux hommes se regardaient avec des yeux nouveaux, yeux qui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années.

"Que fais-tu ici ?" demanda Harry.

"Je suis venu pour récupérer ce que j'ai perdu," répondit Draco. "Je ne suis bon à rien sans toi et tu n'es bon à rien sans moi. Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. J'ai trouvé un bon conseiller et je veux que l'on décortique tout ce qui a fait foirer notre relation en premier lieu. Je veux cuisiner pour toi de nouveau et je veux que tu me réveilles le matin pour le boulot. Je veux qu'on redevienne un nous, de la manière dont nous étions sensés l'être." Il marqua une pause, respirant bruyamment et reparla d'une voix tremblotante. "Je veux que tu me reprennes. S'il te plait." Il reprit dans un souffle. "Veux-tu ? Je t'en pris Harry, voudrais-tu de nouveau être mien ?"

"Oui".

L'absence d'hésitation scella la demande.

Un pas en avant réalisé par les deux, en même temps.

Des bras passés autour des épaules et de la taille.

Deux fronts serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Deux "Je t'aime" chuchotés.

Deux hommes patientant un moment, se laissant le temps de se délecter de la sensation d'être de nouveau ensemble.

Et ensuite, Draco pressa sa bouche contre les lèvres d'un ange.

**Fin**

* * *

(1) Kim anderson est un photographe plutôt accès sur le noir/blanc et la semi coloration. Personnellement j'aime beaucoup ce qu'il fait. ;)  
Si vous avez l'occasion de voir son travail (livres, calendriers ou tout bêtement les images dans Google :D) ne vous en privez pas !! 

(2) Citation de _"_ Lysandre_" dans Songe d'une nuit d'été_.

* * *

Niak !! Finiiiiiiiii !!! 

J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fiction, je vous vos remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'ici ... Et vous dit à bientôt les gens sur une nouvelle traduction ou un de mes écrits ;)

Bonne journée !!


End file.
